1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washcloth incorporating a pocket within which a bar of soap may be engaged. Further, the washcloth may, if desired, be used as a wash mit, accommodating both right and left hand use.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore, various washcloth type structures incorporating various embodiments of pockets for engaging a bar of soap therein have been proposed.
Further, stand alone pocket structures for holding soap and pieces thereof together for use have also been proposed. However, as will be described in greater detail hereinafter, it is not believed that a washcloth which also may be used as a wash mit for either hand and which includes a soap engaging pocket configured as disclosed herein has ever been proposed.